GG5: Cammie on the run:
by asheepiage
Summary: Cammie has run away. After gg4 of course. My first story :  i hope yo like it R&R xx


**FAN VERSION GG5 BY ASHLEIGH FOSTER:**

**Chapter 1**

So, turns out I wasn't easy to find since I am the chameleon. I kept tabs on what everyone was doing and apparently that's what they expected me to do. As I stared at the document in Bex's email account that was labelled 'Cammie'.

Cammie,

We all know that your upset and we found your report in the Hall of History last Tuesday. The thing is Cam we ARE worried about you and we need you to come home. Summer just isn't the same without you. School is starting up again next Monday, I hope to see you there. Please Cammie we need to know where you are, you're not safe out there on your own.

Bex, Macey and Liz.

It was hard not to write back, too hard. I had to get some air.

I was wondering the streets of Seattle at that very moment and I couldn't help wondering about going back to my friends, my family and my home. But I had to stay away from them for it was the only way to protect them. As I kept walking I started to observe my surroundings as fast as I could and in 56 seconds I knew I had at least 7 tails. I wasn't thinking as my instincts kicked in I had to become invisible and lose them. I walked past the 5th park bench that I had seen in Seattle so far (and yes I had been counting). I saw an opening into a car park and walked steadily towards it losing myself in the crowds. Suddenly there was a firm hand on my shoulder and before the person could spin me around or even say my name I had her pinned to the brick wall behind me. "Cammie" the girl's voice said. "Katie?" I replied surprised. Katie was my baby sitter when I was younger she would mind me when mum and dad would go out on missions. I love Katie, I do, it's just she wasn't the person I had expected to show up. "Expecting someone else?" she whispered as I let her down off the wall. "No it's just great to see you that's all" I lied gently. "Oh, well then it's great to see you to" she replied. "I suppose you're here to take me back to my mum?" I asked hopeful for once- "Yes, that's what I'm here for, I have a car waiting for us over there" she pointed to the white Holden she drove around. Still.

**Chapter 2**

It was a long ride but it only took 58 minutes for me to realise that we were not going home. "I believe someone is here to... say Hi to you Cammie" Katie winked at me. The doors opened and I was falling out of the van but suddenly fell into something hard and broad. "Hello Gallagher Girl," Zach said with a grin. "Your friend Katie and I have been on a few missions together and she owed me a favour." Did I forget to mention that Katie was not only a babysitter but also a CIA operative! Well you know now. "I know I asked you to run away with me but I didn't ask you to run away by yourself," Zach added. "That the thing, you did! Everyone has told me over and over again to _run_ and I finally decided to listen and so I"- He cut me off mid-sentence "I'd never think I would ever see the day that Cammie Morgan would actually listen!" I was just about to snap back when he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm coming with you."

PROS AND CONS OF HAVING A SUPER CUTE BOY RUNNING OF WITH YOU TO WHO KNOWS WHERE:

PRO: Sitting in a car for the 3rd time with him is quite amusing especially when you notice that he favours he's right knee when sitting down.

CON: You don't really want to remember the 2nd time in the car with him. You also don't want to know how he hurt he's left knee.

PRO: That boy has a really good smell (note to self: find out what soap he uses) and it makes him even more irresistible.

CON: That boy's mother is part of the international terrorist organization that is after you. And you just called him irresistible.

"You know you are truly hard to find," Zach whispered. "I figured that one out when I had to crush the tracking device in my tooth," I replied. I logged onto Bex's email account and saw the new email labelled 'SOLOMAN'. I opened it slowly as Zach's eyes got closer to the screen, the message read:

Cammie,

They're going to take him off life support… You have to come Monday is your last chance. Bring Zach with you.

Bex, Macey and Liz.

I couldn't help thinking… that… he was… gone. "No, he isn't Cammie, it's a trap!" Zach almost shouted. But I wasn't paying any attention to him, my eyes were still locked on the screen. "They wouldn't lie to me about this," I said. "They didn't give you all the details Gallagher Girl, he could be alive!" He stammered. Last chance, to do WHAT! I felt like screaming or tearing my brains out so I could no longer picture Joe Soloman's body on a hospital bed and the monitor next to him which had a flat line. "They know you're with me," I said as a question more than a statement. "Yes, I couldn't leave the building without reason," he pulled my hair out of my face. "More to the point, your mother wouldn't let me go without her after that so I… breached security and got out," he said the last line in a whisper so I could barely hear it… I am a Gallagher Girl we hear everything. "You did what!" I yelled. I had _had_ enough I wasn't leaving nor staying, I wanted to go home but couldn't and every step I took closer to Joe Soloman the more I hated 'The Circle'.

**Chapter 3**

WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU CAN'T SLEEP – A list by Cammie Morgan.

Never under ANY circumstances wake up the cute assassin next door because it is 1:31am on a Saturday.

Three words: No. Secret. Passage ways. Which means no food and to get to the kitchen you had to walk past the hallway and down the really creaky stairs. Zach's door is in the hallway, which brings us back to step 1.

Thinking about moving means sound, which brings us back to step 1. Again.

Well you could always sit on the floor of your motel's bedroom and write another report on your life (in case you haven't read the other one I shall advise that you do). That is until the door creaks open.

Zach eyes watched the report fly across the room and into the cupboard and the pencil catching the doorknob and shutting it but not all the way (that would look to suspicious.) But he had already seen it so I stood quickly and ran to the door leaning on it so Zach couldn't get to it. "Umm… Gallagher Girl are you writing another one of those report things?" he asked. "What are you doing here Zach?" I questioned him back. Although questioning Zachary Goode takes effort believe me, I know.

"What's in the cupboard?" he countered. "Nothing, I have no idea what you're talking about," even though I'd new every single object in that cupboard (including the spiders). "Yes, you do," he reacted. "No I"- he cut me off and pulled me slowly away from the door, his lips still touching mine. It was helpless; he already had his hand on the doorknob. After a while I was motionless on my bed (which for a motel bed was tremendously comfortable). Zach sat beside me examining every word on every page. "Wow, I now have three things to ask you," He was counting them off on his fingers as he kept reading. As soon as he was finished he handed the book back to me and stared at me for what had seemed like hours. I finally said "I judge you have questions?" "Right, well, firstly if you fail becoming a spy which I highly doubt then you should major in writing. Secondly Apparently I'm a"- he looked at one of the pages and found the sentence he was looking for "A really cute assassin next door. And as a final point I smell really good I noticed that you indicated in your first report that exact same fact." Oh My Gosh I totally forgot about the things I said about him… oops.

All I could say to that is "Oh, right, about that…" "It's okay" he laughed "if only you saw my report," he whispered the last point like he wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it, but I did.

The next day we were trying to find some leads on 'The Circle' and why they wanted me so desperately.

Number of operatives that Zach and I had tailed: 5

Number of times they were innocent: 5

Number of times that I wanted comms units and my friends to be on the other line: 12

Number of times I had changed disguises: 3

How much I wanted to walk back home and into my mother's arms out of ten: 18

Number of times I thought of Mr Soloman: 9

Number of times I checked to see if Zach had a tail: 0

I should have checked.

**Chapter 4**

I was turning around trying to see him and warn him, but when I did… I was a little late.

Zach was pinned to the ground as I finally caught up to him I was bolting towards him. I placed a blow at the side of the attackers face but whoever it was they seemed to know what I would do and when I would do it. Another person appeared and restrained me next to Zach; I writhed trying to get them off of me, but they countered every punch. But I knew it was too late, they had us and we had lost. That is until I heard crackling through their comms "Peacock and Duchess it's Bookworm I have eyeball." "Bex, Macey, Liz?" I asked. "Missy, you are in it deep now," Bex said with a snigger.

Sunday morning at the motel, I had to explain everything to them without missing the smallest features. (This sucked because Liz was all over me and Zach once she had heard how and why he had kissed me). Liz was still smart, Macey was still boy efficient and Bex was still _Bexish_. I knew I had to go back with them and I knew they had questions for me but as we all sat in a circle in the foyer next to the fireplace I knew I had questions for them. "The emails, was the last one, you know, true?" I asked urgently. "I'm so sorry Cam, we had to lie to you we were all frantic to get you back," Macey replied. "So, he isn't awake yet?" I shot back. Bex, Liz and Macey responded at the same time with a simple "No."

Tomorrow was Monday. We had driven all day and we were pulling up at the gates which I had been living in for most of my high school life. I didn't want to go back but I knew I had to, A) because I loved this place and my mum was about to either slap me or hug me but just the thought of seeing her was enough. And b) I was handcuffed to Zach who was handcuffed to Bex. Not good. I was trying to get away, trying to look for clues why couldn't anyone understand that. The doors were so secured that Bex had to actually knock! The door opened, Professor Buckingham took one quick glance at Zach and I and grabbed us all and pulled us into the Great Hall. Everyone and when I mean everyone I mean the whole entire Gallagher Academy was staring at us. Dead silence. "Cammie!" My mother yelled from the teachers table, she was there in a instant hugging me as tight as ever and whispering into my ear "Don't you ever do that to me again." I don't think she was mad at me, she wasn't yelling or screaming or punching Zach hard in the face. She did however hug him and thank him, she actually thanked him!

I spent the night chained on my mother's couch staring at the roof, marvelling at the fact that no one decided to talk to me that night. At all.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I had to be accompanied everywhere I went; I had to get out of there I needed answers.

In need of answers as before quoted Zach Goode and Cammie Morgan (hereafter known as the Escapers) tried to escape here is a list of how much they tried:

. At 6:00am Escaper Morgan went to get changed in her bathroom whilst her protector (Bex) waited outside the door. Protector Baxter heard strange noises that resulted in Protector Baxter dragging Escaper Morgan from the window sill and hurling her into the bath tub.

. At 6:05am Escaper Goode went to go and pull the curtains shut so he could get changed. Escaper Goode's Protector (Macey) found Escaper Goode at 6:07am in a vent shaft leading into the entrance to Escaper Morgan's suite.

. At 8:56am The Escapers had P&E together which lead to The Escapers running cross country straining to get to The Gallagher Girls Academy's gates/walls. When The Protectors caught up with The Escapers, they were already hitting Highway 10… but then they saw the van and pulled over.

. At 12:42pm Escaper Goode had snatched Escaper Morgan from Culture & Assimilation class and tried yet again to escape (as the escapers do I mean). But failed. Again

. At 2:55pm The Escapers agreed to not try to escape again. Until tomorrow anyway.

After a few days of the same repetitive routine just with different tactics and approaches to escape, we gave up.

It was time for my mum and me to have our weekly dinner. We sat in silence picking at our food. My mum gave into the deadly silence and spoke to me; finally she said, "Cameron, we can't have you running away all the time, _I _can't have you running away all the time." "But mum, they're not after you they're after me and I just can't risk"- "They were after your father as well… and now look where he is Cameron," she said wretchedly. Her face was torn with anger, fear, sorrow and loss. I was betting so was mine. I got up and pulled her onto the couch where we both cried for what'd seemed like eternity, but there is a beginning and an end to everything. Well there is a beginning nonetheless.

Weeks flew by and as I sat in cove ops class not even bothering anymore to listen to what Mrs Baxter had to say. Suddenly my mother burst through the doors crying out my name "CAMMIE!" she paused for a second then softly said "He's awake."

**Chapter 6**

I ran like I had never had ran before. The words were coming back to me; all I could think was _run, run and run. _I hurled myself through the door, my mother inches behind me my roommates metres. But none of that mattered because there in a wheelchair half smiling up at me was Joe Soloman "Hi Cammie it's nice to see you, but with, you know, both eyes." He chuckled which turned into an agonizing cough that tore through all of us. Zach was already in the room he looked at me astonished with what he saw of Joe Soloman that is because he was seeing all of him in one place looking and talking to us. "Mr Soloman I tried to stop them, I…" I corrected myself "We tried to get leads but they were all innocent and then we got dragged back here, No offence mum," I added. "None taken," she replied. "It's Okay Cammie I'm awake now, it's okay," I didn't realise I was crying until he told me. I bent down next to him and hugged him so lightly, as if he could break at any minute. I remembered when that was me.

At the Great Hall that night Zach, My roommates and I got to walk in with the staff. They went first though I got to wheel Mr Soloman through the vast doorway last and into reality. There were claps and cheers and lots of 'Woo-hooing'! I positioned Mr Soloman in his rightful location and sat down with the rest of my friends. In that moment nothing could be better, that is until I saw the black movement of a faded figure under the tables. The claps and cheers where still in progress but I was running towards Joe Soloman and jerking his wheelchair backwards and pulling the disguised body from underneath the table where his feet had been seconds ago. I sat the stranger in an empty chair and pulled her mask of. It was (as you might have guessed) Zach's mum. I struck a blow to the side of her face but she was too quick and seized my hair and held a shiny black gun to my temple. "NO ONE MOVES OKAY!" She bellowed across the room. Her pointed fingernails dug deep into my scalp, which hurt, a lot. "Let her go!" Zach screamed at his mother with fury. She leaned closer to my ear and stated the obvious to all of us "You're coming with me." It was clearly not a question and it required no answer. Professor Buckingham gasped as we started to move and Zach's mum had clicked the safety switch. Everything happened so quickly after that and I barely remember any of it. I recognized that no one could help me nor save me, the only rescuer in the mansion full of spies' one assassin, an ex-terrorist and coma survivalist and the one person that wanted me more than anything. I was the only one who could stop this, so I tried. I jerked my head forward and snapped it back breaking her nose, while she was recovering I make an effort to run but she was on high-speed mode and grabbed me again and smashed my head against something rather sharp. I tried to scramble towards the people who were rushing towards me or towards her but she had me again by the arm this time and immobilised me by flinging me into the wall behind us. I sank into the floor as Zach grabbed the gun off of his mother and targeted her, as he pulled the safety clicker things got really slow. I strained to get up onto my feet but buckled again and fell onto my knees three figures appeared which ended up being Bex, Macey and Liz who helped me to my feet again. I fell into them drowsy and in a haze and there was a deafening bang and a moan and hands grabbing my legs and pulling me down again. She whispered to me then "Your dad was alive and now you will probably never know if he is still indeed alive." Then I pulled my wrist back one more time and punched her squarely in the face. She fell unconscious, and my vision too went blurry. Apparently I went ghostly pale and then eventually loss all consciousness.

**Chapter 7**

My mind was wondering for who knows how long. I didn't know exactly where I was or how I got there until I woke up. My eyes fluttered and my breath was shallow. My vision cleared and I saw my mum, Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Professor Buckingham, Aunt Abby and Mr Soloman staring down at me. "Hey squirt," my aunt said sensitively. "Hey Cam!" Bex, Macey and Liz said with synchronised voices. Zach whispered under his breathe "Hey Gallagher Girl," he said hoarsely. "Welcome back Ms Morgan," Joe Soloman said. You have to admit it was a grand welcoming except for Zach who I had to approach sometime or another. But for that moment I couldn't help wondering… What the hell happened?

After everyone had explained what had happened in detail down to the last thing she said to me (which had explained Zach's behaviour). I decided to wait for him I knew he would come an as soon as he did, I felt guilty. "I am so sorry Zach I tried to get her in the right position so I could"- He cut me off AGAIN! (What is with people and cutting me off ALL THE TIME?) "It's not your fault, I shot her in the leg she'll be fine," He lied.

"Yes, I know she's fine, it's not her I'm worried about though," even as I said it pain showed on his face. "I"- he started but I walked closer to him which seemed to distract him a little. "I'm fine" he lied again. I hugged him closely and felt the broadness of his shoulders start to shift as he kissed me sweetly but wholeheartedly.

The rest of the semester was intense and weird, I was definitely not the chameleon anymore anywhere I went I was watched and helped which was nice but unpleasant both at the same time. I had a start, my dad might be alive but like my mum said "Don't hope, you'll only disappoint yourself." But I didn't believe that. Not one bit.

**!THE END!**


End file.
